


A New Home, New Family

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [6]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Here is another rare pair of mine! I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one who ships these two. Can anyone see the pattern I have for ships, a Hoshidan person with someone with Nohr. No like seriously, Sakura and Xander, Hinoka and Silas, Caeldori and Siegbert, and so forth. I really liked their S-Support. I bet the two discussed the plans for their house for hours and hours, trying to figure out how to put both Hoshido and Nohr in it, and it worked out perfectly.





	

Thinking about it, she never knew why she fell in love with him, she just did. He was kind, caring of everybody, no matter where they came from, willing to help her out, and loved her. Even though their countries had been at war for so long, and though she didn't like him at first, since he was from the opposing country of hers, she started to fall in love with him. He proved to her that he was much more than the stereotypes that steamed from his country, and he proved his loyalty to her younger brother, time and time again. 

"Hi-ya! Hi-ya," she yelled. 

"You're training as hard as ever," he smiled. "You probably make sure your stance is right." 

She became startled, kicking him in his side, not hearing what he had said. She looked at him, and became very concerned. "Silas, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" 

"Hehe, I'm fine," he reassured her, "I know you didn't mean too. I probably should have warned you where I was." He stood up straight, and pulled her closer to him. He smiled and put his forehead on hers. 

"Don' you think, that this is a little to close?" 

"No, not if I'm going to do this," he said, giving her a kiss on her lips. 

Hinoka took a step back after he kissed her. Her face became a deep red, the same shade of her own hair. He heard him chuckle, but she wasn't going to have none of it from him, so she kissed him. It was a surprise to him, she never initiated a kiss. His face became a beat red. "How do you like that?" 

He slowly processed the kiss, and what he wanted to say, it took a few seconds to do so. He shook his head, trying to shake his mind off of it. "A-Anyways, I have news for you." 

"And what would that be?" 

"Our house, it's finished." 

"What, really?" 

"Yes." 

"Can I see it?!" 

"Of course!" 

Hinoka was delighted, so she got onto her pegasus and rode to their house, leaving Silas behind. He smiled as he watched her leave. He got on his horse, and trailed behind her, catching up to her. It took them a little while to get there, since it was up in the mountains. 

He looked over to his wife, and a bigger smile grew on his face. He saw the excitement in her eyes, they had waited, what seemed a life time, for the house to finally be built. "Are you ready for this," he asked, placing the keys into the door. 

"What kind of question is that," she replied. She heard her husband chuckle, knowing that she really wanted to live in this house, especially with him. Once Silas opened the door, Hinoka walked in, taking in the view of her new house, it had both of their cultures put into the house. She smiled and was very happy about how it was incorporated. "I love it so much." 

"I'm really glad, it was worth the wait." 

"Yeah." 

"Let me show you around," he said, taking a hold of her hand. 

He should her everything, the backyard, the kitchen, the master bedroom, all of it. He showed her one last room, it was perfect size for a child. She didn't want to come out of that room. 

"Sweetheart," he asked. 

Hinoka blushed out of embarrassment. "Y-Yes?" 

"Is everything alright? You keep staring at this room, and not coming out of it." 

"Sorry, it's perfect." 

"Perfect for what?" 

"A child." 

"U-Uh, what?!" 

"You heard me, a child. I'm pregnant." 

Silas was overcome with joy. He picked she up, twirled her around, and giving her another kiss. "I'm so happy." 

Hinoka chuckled, as she kissed him back. "I'm only a few months pregnant." 

"That's great! I can't wait to meet them." 

She smiled, seeing that he was so ecstatic. She was just like him, she couldn't wait to meet their child. "I wonder, how should we design this room?" 

"I have a few ideas." 

"Don't you always?" 

"But I would like to hear some of yours." 

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another rare pair of mine! I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one who ships these two. Can anyone see the pattern I have for ships, a Hoshidan person with someone with Nohr. No like seriously, Sakura and Xander, Hinoka and Silas, Caeldori and Siegbert, and so forth. I really liked their S-Support. I bet the two discussed the plans for their house for hours and hours, trying to figure out how to put both Hoshido and Nohr in it, and it worked out perfectly.


End file.
